An unexpected parentage: Growing up
by misslesmis13
Summary: On earth twelve hours have passed since Mia Wilson has disappeared. In Middle Earth, twelve years have passed since Thorin found Milena. Milena is leading a fun life with her cousins Fili and Kili and new friend Legolas. But Murcyn, the masters son is determined to get rid of Milena's family- but not Milena. Sequel to The child of Thorin.
1. Chapter 1

Milena's POV:

Milena ran as fast as possible . "Duck, silde, get up, run,"she told herself mentally. "Slide, get up-fight!"

She was interrupted as a figure dropped to the ground in front of her and unsheathed it's sword. Milena unsheathed her own and began fighting back. The the two had only fought for a minute when another figure dropped into the space next to her attaker. "Seriously?," she thought. "Just what I needed. Both of them."

She swung her sword as hard as possible and tackled the second attaker.

"Really Kili. You know better than to do that to her.", said the first attaker.

"Yeah. And you don't.", Kili grumbled, earning a giggle from Milena and a smirk from Fili, who was the first attaker.

"Here, let me help you," Milena offered, extending her arm out. Kili gratefully took it.

"And just for the record Ki, I'm the one who was there already. Oh, and I think I remember telling you not to pounce? I dunno, probably just a hunch."

"Aw, give him a break Fi. He probably feels bad that he was knocked down by a girl younger than him.", Milena teased.

"Very funny you two.", grumbled Kili." Anyway, I thought of another prank on Dwalin we could do.."

As Kili put his plan together, Milena noticed the smirk on his face.

"Snap out of it. It's not like you've never seen that smirk before," she thought." Still, I've never felt this way before when he smiles..."

"So, Mil, what do you think of the plan?," she heard Kili say.

"Um, it's good," she said absentmindedly.

"Great. We attack tomorrow."

That night, Milena walked to Dìs's garden where Kili was waiting. Every night they would sit there and talk, joke around or just sit silently. They hadn't stopped since that time when they were young, and had no intention of stopping. The two were extremely close, but recently, Milena had felt her feelings for him...well, change. She would blush when he complimented her, and got butterflies in her stomach when he would smile or laugh.

"So you beat me for once," she said smiling.

"Yes! I needed to make up for what you did to me earlier...even if it's a small victory."

Milena smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"Kili," she said" The nightmares... they're coming back."

Kili wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I think it's my real parents, I can even remember their faces, but they're so cruel! I feel that the more realistic they are, the closer they are to finding me! And I don't want to leave father, or you or Fili or your mother!" She broke down in sobs and leaned closer to Kili, who patted her back softly."

"You know Mil, I still remember the day your father found you as if it were yesterday."

"How? You were barely two!"

"I don't know. I remember a lot of things people won't expect me too. Like-like my father." at the mention of Viran, he choked up.

"Kili," Milena began gently, hugging him tightly," At least you still have a memory of him with you. Even I don't have that."

Kili smiled his thanks at her, and the two sat there together until it was time to go.

Milena woke up to a painful yell.

"YOU TWO ARE REALLY GETTING IT!"

Recognizing Dwalin's voice she jumped out of bed, and quickly got dressed.

 _"I wonder what those two did now. I haven't heard him like this since Kili put his falcons droppings at his doorstep."_

There was soon frantic knocking at her door. Sighing she opened the door and was nearly knocked down by her cousins.

Facing them, she put her hands on her hips. Although the brothers hated to admit it, an angry Milena was as scary as an angry Thorin or Dìs.

"What. Have. You. Two. Done. Now." She asked through gritted teeth.

"Um, look out the window," Fili said at the same time Kili frantically said"Youokadit!"

Raising her eyebrows she went to the window and gasped.

Dwalin's head was red(almost as much as his face.).

And his mowhawk was gone.

 **Hope you liked it!**


	2. An extremely eventful(birth)day

Kili's P.O.V

" Ok you two, what exactly did you two do?" asked Milena.

Kili gulped and looked at Fili.

" _And_ _you better_ _tell_ _me_ _everything_." said a voice in his head.

"Mahal, I'm losing my mind!", he yelled.

His brother and cousin were instantly at his side.

"Kili, what happened?!", asked Milena.

"I-I heard a...voice...inside...my...head."

Looking concerned, Milena asked "What did it say?"

"And you better tell me everything. I think it sounded like you."

Now it was Milenas turn to look freaked out.

"You...you read my mind!"

"Okay you two, calm down. Kili, what are we thinking?"

Kili tried his best to concentrate. Nothing happened.

"I can't tell."

"Wait a minute," said Fili." Mil, look at me and try to tell me something in my head."

Milena looked at him hard. Sure enough, he heard Milena saying " _Uh... Fili_?"

 _"Yes?"_

" _Are_ _you_ _also_ _finding_ _this_ _extremely_ _creepy_?"

"Of course."

"Will you two please tell me what's going on? In case you forgot, a half bald, and may I add angry Dwalin is downstairs?"

" _Okay you_ _two_. _But_ _don't_ _think_ _this_ _conversation_ _is_ _over_!"

"STOP IT!"both brothers yelled.

"Okay. But anyway, why are you two so scared of Dwalin? Splendid warriors you'll make, running away from your own trainer!"

"Well Mil,"started Kili "yah see...well.."

"Yes? I've got plenty of time you know."

"Um...once, before you came here, he was sleeping and we put his hand in..never mind what. He was so startled he threw Fili across the room and nearly dislocated my arm. Oh, and happy birthday Milena."

Milenas POV

The statement hit Milena. Of course now it made sense that they had started training without her. Could it be she was already thirteen? She was shook out of her thoughts by Dis knocking on the door. Sighing and shaking her head at her cousins, she walked out. Looking at her aunt, she said:

"I took no part in this." and walked out.

Fortunately Milena was able to bail Fili and Kili out. The three of them went out to celebrate Milenas birthday.

"I wish father didn't need to work today.," she said. Times were hard for the people of Èred Luìn, and doubly so for dwarves. Thorin had wanted to spend the day with Milena, but she had insisted that he work.

"Maybe if he wasn't a dwarf."said a new and hated voice. Murcyn stepped out from the shadows, his ever present smirk on his face. Milena hated it- it wasn't kind and mischievous like Kili's. It was prideful, and scornful. Murcyn had grown up to be quite handsome, even Milena had to admit it. Murcyn seemed to enjoy reminding everyone how, well, wanted he was by the local girls.

"So, it's your birthday!"he said. "Something I don't understand is-why do you spend it with _them_?"he said, nodding towards Kili and Fili.

Kili's POV

"Why shouldn't she?"asked Kili." At least it's better than being less that ten feet away from a bast-"

"Kili!"exclaimed Milena. He had the good grace to blush.

"Yes little guy! Mind your language!" Mocked Murcyn.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" Milena said through gritted teeth."

"Oh love, so you're saying that your little friend can use fowl language, but I can't state the obvious?!"

The look he was giving Milena made Kili want to shoot him in the most painful part of him he could find.

"First, don't call me love. Second, even though his language wasn't exactly clean, he said the obvious too."said Milena.

"Ouch. But, don't you think a beauty like you should be with... I don't know, the most wanted man in the region?"

Kili couldn't stand it any longer.

"If you think Milena deserves the likes of you, you are more idiotic than I imagined." he said, his voice deadly.

"Oh, so maybe you are saying she should be with you?"

Turning beet red, he tried to fix the statement.

"Um...well..."

"That's enough," said Fili."If we may be excused-not that we care if you do or don't excuse us- we'll be going off."

The three of them went off to the market. The summer sun had mercy on them, and there was a nice breeze. They first went to visit Thorin. Kili loved the forge, and was quite skillful

there. In fact, he had made Milena her birthday presents here, and so had Fili.

"Hi father!"said Milena, running up to hug him. Kili smiled as his uncle embraced her.

"Hi Ena. Do mind getting me some paper? I have a coustumer picking something up soon, and I need to record the details."

After she went downstairs, the three of them quickly got her gifts ready for that night.

"How's your day going?"Thorin asked .

"As good as after it could get after Murcyn showed he fancies her," said Fili.

Thorin sighed.

"Just what the poor girl needs."

On a happier note(and when Thorin was out of earshot)Fili and asked Kili," Are you sure he's the only one that likes her? Or does a certain brother of mine also?"

For the second time that day, Kili blushed deeply.

"Uh, well I don't know... um she is quite attractive-uh okay I give in! Uh, don't tell anyone?"

"I don't think I need to." Laughed Fili. Fortunately for him Thorin walked in at that moment, thus preventing his brother from strangling him.

Milena's POV:

That night Dìs made sure she could find the best food she could afford. After dinner, everyone took turns giving Milena her gifts. First Fili gave her twin daggers. The blades and handles were pure silver, set with sapphires. Next Kili handed her a silver necklace and bracelet, that matched the daggers.

"Wait," he said,"There's one more thing."

He pulled out a

long and narrow box. Milena opened it revealing a black box, saying:

"Dearest 'ena,

I know how much you've wanted a bow of your own. I've worked on this to the last detail to make it perfect. May your days be long and healthy, full of your bright ideas.

Love,

Kili."

Milena opened the box, and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful bow she had ever seen. It's design matched the daggers and jewelry perfectly.

"Kili! I love it!"

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly and he responded.

"Glad you like it."he whispered.

Little did they notice everyone else realize they held on for much longer than necessary.

When they broke apart, Dìs handed her an empty box.

"Milena, as you know, the dwarven costum is for every dwarf to make hair beads for the occasion of their betrothal when they are though you are not a dwarf, it would mean the world to myself and your father if you would continue this tradition."

Speechless, Milena took it.

Thorin then handed her another box. "Milena, I've been wanting to give this too you for years, but waited until you were truly old enough to understand it's meaning. It was found around your neck when I found you."

Inside was a leather choker with a silver feather charm on it. At the end of one side, there was a silver charm with a type of writing Milena hadn't seen, but felt she had.

"Claire's" she read aloud.

Everyone looked at her in shock. "You can read it?" Asked Thorin.

"Yes. Can't you?"

"Milena, I don't think anyone in Èred Luìn has even seen that scripture before!," exclaimed Fili.

"Do you know what it means?"

"I think it's a name."

Everyone looked at each other, the unspoken question looming in the air. Had they found out Milena's real name?


	3. Suspicions and memories

Thorins POV

Milena needed to clear her head. To much had happened for one day. Mumbling a quick "I'm going to the woods.", she ran out.

Soon after the boys went up to bed. Now that he and Dìs were alone, he decided to ask something that had been on his mind lately.

"Dìs? There's something we need to discuss. Actually make it two."

"Yes?"

"Well, as you know, the forge hasn't been as popular as it used to. We can no longer afford to pay our rent for our home."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Well, Dìs, I hate to ask this of you, but can Milena and I move in with you?"

There. He got it out.

"Thorin! Of course! I suppose the boys can share, Milena can have one of their rooms and you can have the guest bedroom."

"Dìs, I have no words-"

"It's all right! I suppose I can try to bear you for a little longer than usual," interrupted Dìs, ever the honest little sister. "Anyway, the other thing?"

"Dìs, you'll probably think I'm being paranoid, but,well Milena looks just like you did at her age. Do you suppose she could-well, she could be mine and Surias child? After all she is the the age my daughter would be now."

"Thorin, it may be possible, but we can't get our- much less 'Ena's- hopes up. Imagine if we get her all excited and suddenly her parents come to claim her?"

"Dìs it has been thirteen years, thirteen. What's the chance her parents will politely come and knock on the on the door and say 'Oh, hello,did you happen to find a baby girl thirteen years ago? We're terribly sorry for abandoning her, but, you know life gets in the way!', Dìs, even if they did, I will not hand her over. There was nothing with her when I found her suggesting who she is, why she was abandoned!"

Dìs's POV

It broke Dìs to see Thorin like this. She got up and gently hugged her brother.

"Thorin, I'm not saying I'll let Milena go if she doesn't want to. In fact, I won't even consider it! She's like my daughter. I doubt she will want to leave us. We're the only family she's got. You are the perfect is like her older brother. Just look at when she and Kili are in the same room! If all that won't keep her here, I don't know what will."

Milena's POV

Milena sat on a large boulder. The woods were dark and she was lo st. "I wonder if I'll pass out like in Brooklyn- wait what?! It's all coming back now! I'm Mia Wilson, daughter of Ed and Jessica Wilson who hate me! I have a best friend named Lily, her parents and sisters treat me like family. I ran away because I couldn't stand my parents. How will I get back? Do I want to go back?"

Milena would have jumped for joy for at least knowing who she was,had a dark figure not jumped from a tree. She whipped out her bow,grabbed an arrow, and aimed. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I mean no harm,human.", said the figure in a smooth and silky voice. The figure took off its hood to reveal a male elf with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?", asked the elf.

Milena eyed him with suspicion, as expected from someone raised by a dwarf.

"My name is Milena, and I believe you have not answered my question. We don't like elves that much in these parts, so I suggest you take your leave."

"Well, my name is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. I tend to leave home a lot."

At the mention of Mirkwood Milena grew angry.

"Oh, any relation to King Thranduil the elk? The one who caused the death of countless dwarves?! Oh, and saying elk was no mistake."

Legolas' POV

Legolas was not used to being put on the spot or being at loss for words.

"Um...he is my father."

"Oh, what an incredible _honor_!", the girl mocked.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I take it you were raised by dwarves?"

"Oh, yes I was. Familiar with _my_

father? Does the name Thorin Oakenshield ring a bell?"

"You're joking."

Milena's face said it all. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Well..."

"Exactly."

Milenas face softened a little.

"Look Legolas, I'm sorry for being harsh. I just have been shut out all my life and, you see, it's made me overly cautious. You see, I was abandoned and left in the woods. That was enough to make me an outcast here."

Legolas imidetly saw the girl in a new light.

"Well...as strange as this will sound, if you ever need a friend, I'll be glad to come by more often."

Milena eyed him suspiciously. "I didn't mean to sound pitiful-"

"No, really. I have another friend, Tauriel and I'm sure you will like her as well. And, judging by your weapon, I take it your weapon of choice is the bow?"

Milena grinned. "You bet."

"Then I'll be more than happy to teach you some elven fighting skills.", he said, grinning back.

Authors note: I'm really sorry for how long this took. I have finals and a preformance coming up, so I have a very full schedule. Huge shoutout to SakuraDragmir for helping me come up with how 'Ena and Legolas meet! Just to let you know, Milena remembers everything but The Hobbit and LOTR. It would kinda ruin her life if she did.


	4. Lost and found

Milena's POV:

After reassuring Legolas she knew the way home, Milena remembered she didn't. She looked around and realized she was by a creek with a fallen pine tree next to it-perfect, her family often went there, so hopefully they would look there.

Kili's POV

It had been too long since Milena had left. Fear began to spread through Kili until he finally got up from bed and started to dress.

He crept downstairs to find his mother and uncle seated at the table. They noticed him at once.

"Kili," said Dìs, clearly shocked,"Why are you out of bed?" It was a well known fact the fifteen year old would not get out of bed until he was dragged or threatened by Milena or Thorin.

"Mother, Uncle Thorin, it's been way to long since Milena left. I'm going to look for her."

And with that, he left.

Thorin and Dìs stared at the open door.

"Shouldn't you go after him brother? I would like for Èred Lúin to stay intact."

"Yes."

With that, Thorin got up from the table. But when he got outside, Kili was long gone.

"Great. This all over again."

It had felt like hours for Kili. His throat hurt from all the calling.

" 'Ena! Where are you?!"

Finally, a vague "Kili?" was heard.

"Ena, where are you?!"

"By the creek!"

Kili ran in the direction he thought was right.

"Milena, do I sound any closer?"

"Yes!"

Soon he saw her form outlined in the starlight. He caught his breath. She looked so beautiful.

"Kili!" Soon Milena ran up to him and embraced him tightly. He gladly returned the hug.

"Let's get you home," he whispered. Holding onto her hand so he shouldn't lose her, he led the way.

Thorin hadn't had any luck.

First Suria and the baby and now them!

He once again cursed his bad luck. Just then he saw two forms making their way towards him.

They were holding hands.

"Father?" one called, "Is that you?"

"And if it isn't? That should be a little awkward," muttered the other.

"Yes Kili. Especially if he can hear you from a mile a way,"said Thorin, smiling.

"Father!," shouted Milena.

The three of them ran to each other.


	5. Tough Day

_Three years later:_

 **Milena's POV**

Milena finished the song she was playing on the harp and looked at her father, who nodded and smiled.

"That was wonderful 'Ena."

"Thank you."

Just as she was about to start a new song, Fili and Kili ran in, the latter looking shaken. Very shaken.

Thorin sighed.

"What on earth have you two done now?"

Fili took a deep breath.

"It seems Braylen has taken a fancy to him."

Braylen was Murcyn's sister and was a few months older than Milena. Oh, and had a tendency to bully Milena. A lot.

"Great. Another one," said Milena. "But at least the psychotic one is after you and not me."

"Very funny 'Ena." Said Kili. "

"Really feeling the love."

"Alright. It seems lessons are over for today.", said Thorin and went upstairs.

A few minutes later Milena remembered she had promised Dìs to buy thread.

"I'll be right back," she told her cousins.

As she made her way to the market, an all too familiar voice cried,"Milena darling! How have you been?!"

Milena turned around to face Breylen herself.

"Oh, so suddenly it's 'Milena darling'? Not 'Brat', 'Wrench', 'Poor orphan Lena' or the classic 'You worthless scum?"

"Aw darling, I was only trying to be friends! "Said Breylen, pouting.

Milena snorted and rolled her eyes.

"As if. Maybe because you want to get close to my cousin? What makes you think he'll like you?"

"Well, I personally think I stand a better chance with him than you!"

There. All formality gone.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well _my_ father is lord of Èred Lùin, is rich and honorable. Your father is- oh, I'm sorry you don't even know who your father or mother is."

"First of all it's said 'are' not 'is'. Second Kili does not care for riches. Third, if you think you deserve him you are very, very wrong.

With that said, she turned on her heel and left.

After she found the thread Dìs had asked for Milena decided to browse through the stalls. Ok, remember, only things you absolutely need, she reminded herself. Even after moving in with Dìs, the family still struggled financially. Even though she saw plenty of things she wanted she only ended up getting hairpins and a glove for Kili to handle his falcon, Arrow("She's as fast as an arrow," Kili would say) since his old was too soft she set for home. As she walked she heard a child scream "Please! Give it back! Our Da and Ma and us needs it! Ahhhh!"

Milena got to the scene just as she saw Murcyn slap a little boy who was standing to a girl identical to him hard and take a pouch-with coins, judging from the jiggling sound it made. It wasn't the first time he had stolen from children. Far from it, in fact.

"That should teach you how to talk to those above you, brat."

"Excuse me Master Murcyn," said Milena "But I seem to recall that you have no shortage of money?"

"Ah, Milena. I was just-"

"Robbing two children? That's brave of you. Now give it back."

Murcyn opened his mouth to talk but then seemed to consider something, a sickening grin spreading on his face.

"You now what? Why don't you date me and I won't just give it back, but never bother them again."

Milena was shocked. She hated Murcyn but on the other hand, she knew that it would keep getting worse for the underprivileged children if she didn't agree.

Taking a deep breath she said, "I agree."

The grin on Murcyn's face got even wider. "I'll be expecting you for dinner tonight. Be at my house at seven."

Tossing the pouch at the children, he kissed Milena's cheek (It took all her self-control not to push him away) and left.

Milena got down on her knees next to the children.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Wide eyed the boy nodded.

"Than' you miss!"

"No problem," she said smiling. "Is this lovely little girl you're sister? What are your names?"

"I'm Alden and this's my sister. Her names Avis. Whas your name?"

"I'm Milena."

Avis looked at her, awed.

"Isn't you th' un who's Da is th' dwarf King?"

Milena had to smile at their grammatical mistakes. "Yes. I am."

"Then you's a princess!"

"Avis shh! Don' you know he isn't a king anymore?" said Alden.

"It's okay. Not everyone knows." said Milena.

"Why's he not king anyone?" asked Avis.

"Why don't you first tell me where you live? I'll walk you two home and tell you on the way."

As soon as Milena delivered Alden and Avis back to their frantic parents, she made her way home. As soon as she walked in, she bumped into Kili.

Kili's POV

Kili was just about to leave to look for Milena. The second he opened the door, she walked in, causing them to bump into each other.

"Sorry!," he said. "Took you long enough to buy Amad's thread, didn't it!", he teased.

"Slight detour called Murcyn. For you a new glove for Arrow.", she said, handing him a package.

Right away he new something was wrong.

"'Ena, what happened? Here, sit down first." he said, guiding her to the sofa and sat next to her with an arm around her shoulders. As she leaned into his shoulder she told him about Alden and Avis and her deal with Murcyn.

"'Ena? Why? You hate him!"

"I know. But we both know the situation would have gotten worse."

Sighing, she got up and continued: "If you'll excuse me I have to get ready. Tell your mother and my father what happened while I do so."

Suddenly she burst out crying.

"'Ena! Everything will be alright. I promise." he said while hugging her tightly.

Milena looked up at him with her tear strayed face. Despite the situation, Kili thought she looked beautiful, even if she was crying. Kili still had strong feelings for Milena, and he knew she felt the same for him, but they were both too shy to admit it. _Well one of us has to say it_., he told himself. Just as he leaned towards her face, Fili came thundering down the stairs.

"Um, I'll go upstairs now", said Milena, leaving him to explain everything to Fili.


	6. Temporary hiatus

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I just started high school and acting, singing and dance classes, so I don't have that much time to write. Even worse, I have writers block since I didn't really plan the next few chapters out. Hopefully in about three chapters I'll get to the parts I've planned out and I'll update much frequently. G-d willing, I'll try to post in the weekend. I'm really, really, sorry. Anyway, The one year anniversary of the first chapter in the series just passed! Hard to belive, right?

Thank you for your patience( hopefully!;)),

misslesmis13.


End file.
